World Wizard Rewrite
by oso1991
Summary: Harry Potter was rescued by the Dursleys by a mysterious man. Ten years later, Harry Potter returns, trained in various aspects of magic. American blood and spirit magic, African rituals, Asian justsu, European staff and wand magic. Super neutral Harry.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did would I be writing this fanfiction.

In the small town of Surrey England, there was an average family called the Dursleys. They were a proud family that took pride in the fact that they were not unusual and freakish unlike some people they knew. Inside their house, pictures of their son Dudley covered the walls. However, there was no sign of another boy that lived here.

In the cupboard under the stairs, a small boy with messy hair and bright green eyes sobbed quietly. He had his hands clasped together in a prayer. Around his wrist was a rosary he made using seeds and sticks. The small boy repeatedly prayed with all his might that someone would save him from the Dursleys. Any person eavesdropping on this small boy would be sobbing fro the heartfelt pleas made by the small boy.

Hidden in a secret refuge, an old wizened man shook his head at the actions made by a foolish egotistical man five years ago. For a boy be praying for death was too much. The old man let out a long breath of sorrow that was felt throughout the world. Everyone felt a breeze, colder than ice, and was filled with sorrow. Dark storm clouds gathered everywhere as the heavens themselves wept in grief of the cruelty of men. The old man waved his staff. "Do not fear Harry. Help is on the way."

Far away, a hooded figure awoke for the first time in a century. Immediately he felt the world crying in sadness. In his mind he heard the command of his master and set off immediately at a fast pace despite the huge battleaxe on his back.

The small boy, Harry, quickly hid his rosary in the baggy folds of his clothes when he felt the heavyset footsteps of his uncle Vernon. The cupboard shook as Vernon's fist banged on the door.

"HEY FREAK! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND COOK US BREAKFAST!" Vernon bellowed. Harry came out the cupboard quickly and headed to the kitchen door. However, the kitchen door flew open, knocking Harry to the ground and breaking his nose. Blood stained the clean white carpet of the floor. Dudley looked at Harry smirking at his achievement in hurting Harry while getting Harry in trouble as well. Vernon was furious at Harry.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING FREAK! YOU'RE STAINING THIS CARPET! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THIS WILL TAKE YOUR AUNT TO CLEAN THIS FREAK? YOU PROBABLY DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" Vernon bellowed. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Harry nodded, trying to hold back tears. He walked into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia stood holding a frying pan. She whacked Harry with it knocking him down again. She screeched at poor Harry about being lazy and not giving Dudley a proper breakfast. Harry did not hear her because he blacked out due to being unconscious.

Meanwhile, near the front steps of Number 4 Privet Drive, a hooded stranger carrying a huge battleaxe heard the screeches and bellows of Vernon and Petunia. His keen ears heard the sound of whimpering. He strained his ears even more and was shocked at the small boy's whispered thanks to God for dying. Although the stranger's face was hidden, his eyes glowed golden with fury. He reached for his axe and swung his axe with superhuman strength at the door of the Dursley's residence. The door shattered under such power. The stranger leaped in the house, shocking the Dursleys out of their anger.

The stranger knelt down to examine Harry. Vernon recovered from his shock and started bellowing at the stranger. The stranger ignored Vernon. Vernon got angrier at the stranger ignoring him for the freak. Vernon ran to the kitchen and pulled out a knife. He stabbed the stranger but the knife snapped. The stranger however slapped Vernon with the flat part of his axe sending Vernon flying. Vernon crashed in to the wall with enough force to shake the whole house. Petunia shrieked, but the stranger ignored her as well. All he was focused on was the small boy in front of him.

The stranger gently picked up Harry and muttered a few words. A gust of wind blew into the house and the stranger vanished into this air.

Alright, this is the first chapter of the rewrite. Hey don't worry, you'll find out who rescued Harry and why.


	2. Trip To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in Harry Potter.**

A teen caused quite a ruckus in Platform 9 ¾ when said teen flew from the muggle barrier on a skateboard, narrowly missing Lucius Malfoy's head. The teen skated past the irate wizard and skated toward the Hogwarts Express, attracting many stares from the wizards who had never seen a skateboard before. The teen kicked down on his skateboard causing him to fly up and into one of the compartment windows of the train.

Crash. Thud. Boom. Everyone who had seen the teen fly into the train was stunned. Two red hair twins were amazed at the daring of the teen. They watched as the teen stood up.

"COWABUNGA DUDES. THAT WAS SWEET. I CAUGHT A LOT OF AIR TIME ON THAT ONE!" the teen cheered. Nearly all of the wizards were confused at the teen's American accent and slang. The teen however ignored the sea of confused and awestruck faces and looked at the damage he made.

"Ah, snap. Oh well. I did cause this." The teen waved his wand and repaired the windows and compartments back to their original condition.

The teen laid back on the compartment chairs oblivious to the ruckus he caused out on the platform. The teen was very handsome for his age and had a slightly boyish look to it. He had messy black hair, an angled face, and green piecing eyes hidden by the stylish black sunglasses he wore. He wore a full-length leather trench coat, black shirt and long cargoes. By his foot was a black skateboard signed by Tony Hawk. Although he looked like an average American skater teen, under his coat, he carried several deadly weapons.

The teen pulled out a shrunken trunk from one of his many pockets and reverted it back to full size. He opened it and pulled out a small black mastiff puppy. The little puppy barked in happiness as he saw that his owner let him out of the trunk. The little puppy was lazy though and settled down on the teen head (like Kiba's Akamaru) and began to sleep. The teen soon followed his example and fell asleep too.

The teen was somebody opening the compartment door. He cracked one eye open to see two girls sitting in the chair opposite of him. Both girls were stunningly beautiful in Harry's opinion. One was a brunette with shoulder-length hair and light green eyes while the other one was a redhead with warm hazel eyes. Both girls were enchanted on how cute the teen and the puppy were together sleeping. The teen smirked inwardly and decided it was time to introduce himself. He yawned and stretched but by some miracle, the little puppy clung to his head.

"Ah snap. I was sleepwalking again. I certainly don't remember seeing two beautiful chicks in my own compartment," the teen said. Both girls giggled at the complement. The brunette stuck out her hand toward the teen.

"No you didn't. My name is Daphne Greengrass. Pleasure to meet you," the brunette said.

"My name's Harry Potter. Nice to meet you li'l lady," Harry said in a southern drawl.

Both girls gasped. "You're The-Boy-Who-Vanished," the redhead said. Harry shook his head.

"Name's Harry. Not that long hyphenated name." The redhead blushed. "Sorry 'bout that. Who're you?"

"Ginny Weasley," the redhead said. Harry flashed a grin at her, which caused her to smile. Daphne turned her attention to the puppy on Harry's head.

"What's your dog's name?" Daphne asked. Harry gently lifted the sleeping puppy off his head and laid him in Daphne's lap. Daphne immediately began petting it causing the puppy to whine in pleasure.

"This little puppy's name is Goliath. He's really smart and responds to either Gol or Goliath," Harry said. Daphne smiled at Harry.

The three began talking in earnest of their upbringing. While Harry didn't go into any specific details, he was raised all over the world but mostly enjoyed Australia and America. He also lived in China, Japan, Egypt, Kenya, Ireland, and Norway. He traveled all over the world with his adoptive father, Roan, a giant of a man and a former auror and MMA fighter for USCMB. (United States Confederation of Magical Beings.)

Daphne was from an old, pureblood family that was high up in the government. She wasn't well traveled but knew about other cultures better than most of her family's colleagues. She wasn't arrogant of her blood and wanted to change the British government to capable working government instead of a council of inbred idiots who were so stupid that they mistook crap for truffles.

Ginny was also from a pureblood family but unlike Daphne was poor and not high up in the government. However, she lived with several brothers who have achieved quite a number of achievements in Hogwarts. Bill, the oldest, was Head Boy. Charlie became Quidditch captain and the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen. Percy also became Head Boy. Fred and George have become the worst prankers since the Marauders. And Ron, the youngest boy, was unofficially the leader of Gryffindor and the rival of Draco Malfoy, the leader of Slytherin.

The compartment door opened to reveal a greasy, pale boy. He wore expensive looking clothes beneath his robes and was accompanied by two gorilla-like thugs. He had a pointed face that resembled a ferret. He had an arrogant smirk that Harry hated.

"Hello Greengrass, Weasley. How was your summer? Why don't we discuss it in my compartment over come elf made wine and pastries. I'm sure you could use some civilized company," Malfoy said in an arrogant voice. Ginny and Daphne looked at Harry to see how he would respond to Malfoy's veiled insult.

Harry, much to everyone's surprise, began laughing hysterically. He had tears coming out of his eyes and was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Holy shit! This guy is such a white boy!" Harry gasped.

"A what?" Malfoy said angrily.

"A white boy," Harry repeated. At Ginny's and Daphne's questioning look he explained. "A white boy is slang for a pale skinned person who is a wuss and would get mugged and possibly raped if he ever went to Atlanta. In short a white, pasty weakling who can't do anything without his money."

Ginny and Daphne began giggling at Harry's explanation. Malfoy, blushed. "Right, as if a Mudblood knew anything about sophistication."

"Real witty inbred brat."

"Why you…."

"What can't think of anything, ferret face?"

Malfoy turned bright pink. "Goyle, Crabbe! Teach this Mudblood respect to his superiors." The two thugs that flanked Malfoy, tried to grab Harry. However, their clumsy hands touched thin air. Harry however, sent several punches in the flabby stomachs of Goyle and Crabbe sending them flying out of the compartment, out cold. Malfoy was shocked that his bodyguards were defeated so easily. He tried to draw his wand, but Harry's foot smashed his wand into pieces.

Harry took out his own wand, a twelve inch wand made of Black Ironwood with a core made from phoenix feather, dragon heartstring, and a unicorn's tail hair braided together and suspended in a mixture of holy water, werewolf's blood, and a basilisk venom. It was Harry's custom made wand and only he could use it because it was so powerful.

With a flick of his wand, Harry transfigured Malfoy into a white ferret. He picked Malfoy up and whistled to Goliath. Goliath looked blearily at Harry and then saw the ferret. Goliath began barking and snarling at the ferret. The ferret hissed at Goliath. Harry smirked. Goliath began growing bigger and bigger until he became the size of a small donkey. Instead of a puppy, there was a six feet long mastiff weighing over 300 pounds snarling at the ferret. The ferret squeaked in fright. Harry whispered one word to the ferret.

"Run." Harry threw the ferret out of the compartment. It immediately started running. Goliath started chasing the ferret, snarling like a hellhound from the Underworld. Harry watched as the ferret ran as fast as it can, squeaking in fright of Goliath.

Harry closed the door with a satisfied smirk on his face. Daphne and Ginny hugged him tightly in thanks. Harry was pleased but was confused as to why they were so relieved.

"Malfoy has been ruling the school, thanks to Snape, one of the professors, being his godfather and his father in the Board of Governors," Daphne explained. "Ever since third year, Malfoy has been using his influence to molest any pretty girl he sees. Thanks to you, he'll finally learn that he isn't the king of the world." Daphne and Ginny gave Harry a kiss on his cheeks.

Harry blushed. The three continued to talk until they were interrupted by a knock on the compartment door. Harry opened it to see a shaggy haired teen around his age leading a pleased Goliath back. Goliath had a half dead ferret in his jaw that was covered in dog saliva. They teen smiled at Harry.

"Hello, I noticed that this dog was walking around the corridors and I was curious to see who it belonged to. I love dogs. My whole family breeds dogs for a living. Oh my name's Wes Harrison, but I like to be called Hound," the teen said. Harry instantly liked this teen.

"Harry Potter." Hound's eyes widened at the name but wisely didn't say anything. Goliath came in and shrunk back to his puppy size and happily went back to his perch on Harry's head. Hound walked in and jumped in surprise to see Daphne and Ginny.

"BLIMEY! What're you doing Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"You're actually talking to Daphne Greegrass and Ginny Weasley?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked confused. He noticed Ginny and Daphne roll their eyes at the teen.

"Well Daphne Greengrass and Ginny Weasley are the most unapproachable girls in all of Hogwarts. Daphne is known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin because she rejects every boy who asks her out cruelly and without pity. Ginny is the Fire Queen of Slytherin because of her famous temper and stubbornness and the wrath of her brothers if they don't feel you're good enough for her," Hound explained.

"Quite a reputation you got at Hogwarts," Harry chuckled. Both girls blushed at Harry's comment. Hound stared at Harry in amazement and fell to his knees.

"I'M NOT WORTHY! I'M NOT WORTHY! I'M NOT WORTHY," Hound chanted. Harry smiled even wider at Hound's antics.

After Hound finished embarrassing himself, he joined Harry, Daphne, and Ginny in their discussion. They soon learned that they had a lot in common. They all had dreams and aspirations that seemed impossible. They all loved to learn new things and were not afraid of a new adventure.

However Hound was a bit out of the circle due to his atrocious manner. Harry found out first had where Hound farted loudly without a simple excuse me. There was also the nose picking, the crotch scratching, and armpit sniffing. Harry squeezed in between Ginny and Daphne who were happy to oblige Harry a seat.

Still they did have a fun conversation on many topics. They arrived at Hogwarts before they realized it. Hound went back to his compartment to get ready. Daphne and Ginny had stored their trunks in their pockets. The two girls reverted the trunks back to their original size and pulled out their Hogwarts uniforms. Harry was about to head outside and give them privacy while they changed.

"Harry, where are you going?" Daphne asked.

"I'm just going to wait out side the compartment while you two change," Harry explained.

"You don't have to Harry," Ginny said. "I don't mind you changing with us. Do you Daphne?"

"No I don't," Daphne said with a hungry look in her eye. Harry turned deep red as he began changing his clothes at the same time with the girls.

There were numerous glances by Harry, Daphne, and Ginny while they changed and in the end, all three were deep red. Of course it didn't help when Hound came in and saw all three in their underwear and suffered a huge nosebleed. Harry obliviated Hound because he didn't want another guy to have a memory of him in his boxers. Secretly though, Harry wanted the memory of Ginny and Daphne in their underwear to be his own personal memory.

The three came out of the compartment fully dressed and followed the flood of students getting out of the train. Harry accompanied Ginny, Daphne, and the revived Hound outside. When they unloaded, he heard Hagrid, the caretaker, boom out in his deep voice, "Firs' years and transfers, this way."

"I'll see you later," Harry said. Ginny and Daphne gave Harry a swift kiss on the cheek and hurried to the carriages. Hound was about to start his worshiping but Harry cut him off. "Hound, I'll meet you later."

"Later Harry." He climbed into the carriage where the Daphne and Ginny sat in. Harry winced when he heard Hound make an obscenely disgusting fart. Goliath whimpered.

"I agree completely buddy," Harry said. He joined the first years in the boats. He enjoyed the boat ride to Hogwarts. Hagrid was especially intrigued at Goliath and Harry answered much of Hagrid's questions. Harry liked the gentle giant immensely.

A strict woman met the first years and Harry on the steps of Hogwarts. She led them through a series of passages to a large pair of doors. When they arrived, the woman, Professor McGonagall, lectured them on the different Houses and House points and competition. Harry tuned her out at this point and was excited to learn which House he was to be Sorted in.

The doors creaked open and Harry immediately observed that there were five tables. Each House, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, had their own tables with around 200 students each. The staff table was on an elevated platform with Dumbledore in a high backed chair. McGonagall strode in front of the staff table and placed a stool in plain sight of everyone. Then she placed a tattered hat on the stool.

The whole school became silent as the Hat began to sing.


	3. A Very Unusual Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or ideas made by the brilliance of JK Rowling.

The Sorting

The Great Hall quieted as the Hat on the stool, twitched and straightened up. Harry's eyes mischievousness as he snapped his fingers at the Hat. The Hat twitched again and shouted.

"WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO SING THIS LAME ENTRANCE SONG EVERY YEAR! CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING MORE ORIGINAL LIKE HAVE A BROADWAY MUSICAL? SERIOUSLY, AFTER MORE THAN A THOUSAND YEARS, YOU'D THINK SOMEBODY WOULD START UP A NEW YEAR THAN A SONG. YEAR AFTER YEAR, I COMPOSE A SONG BUT WHAT DO I GET? A LOUSY APPLAUSE? I CAN'T EVEN GET A SIMPLE THANK YOU? " The whole Great Hall was silent from the Hat's rant, stunned beyond belief. Harry snickered at the faces of several of the staff that he recognized. Snape's eyes bulged in surprise and pure shock. McGonagall's mouth was hanging open. A small white haired man smiled in glee and chuckled at the Hat's rant. Dumbledore's was the funniest however. His eyes were bulged out, eyebrows raised extremely high, and his mouth was so wide that you can see all the cavities he had accumulated from eating too many sweets.

The Hat didn't stop there, "OH WAIT, THERE'S ALWAYS GOING TO BE ONE PUREBLOOD THAT WHINES ABOUT BEING SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN SLYTHERIN OR GRYFFINDOR. UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS. ESPECIALLY THIS ONE WHINY ASSHOLE BASTARD NAMED MALFOY. I suggested he would be good for Gryffiindor because he was not suited for any of the other houses because all he had was courage. Now that I think about it, stupidity. BUT NOOO. HE DEMANDED TO BE PUT INTO SLYTHERIN. CUNNING MY ASS. HE'S ABOUT AS CUNNING AS A FUCKING FLOBBERWORM. NO COMMONSENSE. THANK YOU INBREEDING." All the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws including some Slytherins were laughing extremely hard. Malfoy was pink with embarrassment. Harry watched as a pair of red haired twins were laughing so hard that they knocked over many of the plates.

The Hat finally settled down after its rant. "Alright let's get this over with. So who's the unlucky firsty ready to get Sorted Minnie?"

McGonagall looked affronted. The Hat sighed, "Minnie don't give that look. Remember what your mother used to call you?"

"You won't dare," McGonagall whispered in a deadly voice. The Hat chuckled.

"Au contraire, mah sweet li'l fanny pants," the Hat said snidely.

"WHY YOU LITTLE !$!$$$ PIECE OF (&#$$& DUMPED IN A $&#$)&#& KISSING #$#$$#$!" McGonagall screamed. The Hat smirked.

"You kiss Albus with that mouth?" the Hat said astounded. The whole Hall became sickened as the same image permeated their imagination.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!" Everyone screamed. More than one person emptied out the contents of their stomachs on the floor. It took Harry all his strength to not stop laughing. Thank you reverse Persona Spell by the Americans.

The Hat continued. "Oh don't think just because I have no ears I don't hear what you call Albus."

Harry spotted the Headmaster preparing to use a spell and quickly made a wandless ward around the Hat. The Headmaster waved his wand but couldn't stop the next thing that came out of the Hat's mouth.

"Oh you little horny billy, goat!"

"Oh my God," thought Harry. "This is too rich" Everyone in the Great Hall became so still that you can hear the faint rustling of the leaves outside through the thick walls.

Up in heaven, a James Potter was laughing his ass off while trying to avoid his wife yelling something about "your damned pranker genes"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The whole Hall began laughing. Everyone from the first year students to the seventh year Slytherins began laughing. Most were laughing so hard that they fell off their seats.

The red haired twins were rolling on the floor. Harry saw Hound at the Hufflepuff table crying with laughter.

Harry joined in laughing along with most of the Hall. People in the portraits fell into other portraits from laughing so hard. A ghost fell out of the air and began laughing on the floor. Most of the staff was staring wide eye in shock at the pair except for a short white haired wizard who was giggling at their embarrassment.

It took a long while for everyone to calm down. Harry removed the Reverse Persona Spell from the Hat to allow the Hat to do the Sorting.

The Hat preformed its Welcome song and began to sort the new students. Harry observed that every time the Hat called out a certain word, the first years would sit at the cheering table.

After several 1st years got sorted, McGonagall shouted out, "Harry Potter"

Harry began walking to the stool. As he walked he heard excited whispers about him being the Boy-Who-Lived. He curled his lip in scorn of that name and the British Wizarding World.

He sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. Immediately, an entity tried to invade his mind. By reflex, he activated his mind barriers. Seven gates, each of them extremely thick, blocked the entity from his innermost thoughts.

"Would you mind lowering your Occlumency barriers? I can't sort you if I can't examine your personality," the Hat said.

"Sorry 'bout that," Harry said.

"No worries. If you're worried about privacy, I can't tell anyone what I see inside your head unless you chose to divulge it."

"In that case, enjoy." The Hat eagerly examined Harry's memories. The Hat was astonished at what he saw,

"OHO! You are extremely fascinating. I've never seen a person like you. You have quite an amazing amount of talents, Mr. Potter. A Parseltongue. An Animagus with FULL control of their form. A wandless mage. Ooh! Can do transmutation. Last person I knew that could do transmutation was that little Flamel boy, Nicky. Multiple Heirs to Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Melin, Zeus, Artorius, Anubis, Asclepius, and Ra. What's this. EGADS! You-"

"Um, who says egad nowadays?" Harry asked.

"Shut up you cheeky brat. Now where was I? Oh. You know other kinds of magic other than the Greek and Latin magic. Japanese ninjutsu, Chinese bending, Australian spirit magic, African drum rituals, South American blood magic, and North American battle magic. Not to mention Muggle combat experience from sword fighting to martial arts and Marksmanship. I must say. You have quite a treasure trove of knowledge there. Ravenclaw would be foaming at the mouth trying to drag you away to her house. Gryffindor and Slytherin would have blown up Britain just battling over you," the Sorting Hat said.

"Why thank you," Harry said politely.

"Who taught you if you don't mind me asking?"

When Harry answered the Sorting Hat roared, "WHAT THE BLOODY SHITTING HELL! FUCKING BASTARD SON OF BITCH1" Needless to say the whole school was amazed that Harry made the revered Sorting Hat cuss like a sailor. The red haired twins immediately transfigured a small statue of Harry on the Gryffindor table and started bowing to it.

"My my! Did you have to use such language?" Harry said in a mock stern voice.

"Shut up. I've never seen anyone like you before. I find myself unable to sort you. You may decide where you want to sit," the Hat said. Harry thought for a moment and decided on his House.

When the Hat heard his choice, it fell off Harry's head laughing and laughing. The Great Hall was so quiet that everyone heard it gasping and cussing at Harry's choice. Harry calmly picked up the Hat and set it on his head. The Hat settled down and bellowed.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The whole Hufflepuff house roared its delight as Harry Potter proudly walked toward the House's table. Harry glanced around the Hall and almost collapsed seeing Dumbledore dumbstruck with a stout witch with flyaway hair dance in delight at the decision. He turned and saw the red haired twins standing on the Gryffindor table bowing in his direction. The whole school was shocked that the Boy-Who-Made-The-Sorting-Hat-Cuss-Like-A-Pissed-Off-Weasley went into Hufflepuff.

Harry sat by Hound who began shouting, "We got Potter!" repeatedly. Many of the Hufflpuffs joined in. Harry saw Ginny and Daphne frown in disappointment. Harry felt guilty but waved cheerily at them. Both of the perked up and smiled at Harry.

As soon as the Sorting was done, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Now that we have finished that entertaining Sorting, tuck in." Food began appearing in every plate on the tables. Harry loaded his plate with food and stood up. Everyone watched amazed as Harry strode to the Slytherin table and began to speak with Ginny and Daphne. Both of the girls were surprised at Harry's actions.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Daphne asked perplexed.

"Inviting you to sit at the Hufflepuff table with me," Harry said bluntly.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

Harry chuckled. "You think I'm going to forget about the two beautiful girls that spoke to me when nobody else dared to. Now hurry up. I'm hungry."

Harry then strode back to the Hufflepuff table. Ginny and Daphne glanced at each other and hurried after Harry carrying their plates. Harry smirked as he saw the two girls hurry after him. Harry went back to sit by Hound and cleared a space for Ginny and Daphne. Some of the other Hufflepuffs looked at him in curiosity but the general goodwill of the House allowed Ginny and Daphne to sit at the table as if they were normal people.

Harry went to sit by Hound, who demolishing a plateful of meat. Harry grimaced at Hound's table manners, they were horrible to look at. Harry, Daphne, and Ginny were able to squeeze into the Hufflepuff table. All three started to eat and enjoy themselves. As they ate, Harry was introduced by Hound to a lot of Hufflepuffs.

He learned in general that the Hufflepuffs were a cheery house that had no prejudices against anybody based on background and valued the character and choices a person made. This was unlike the Gryffindors who prejudiced if you had relatives in Slytherin, Slytherin's blood purity, or Ravenclaw who judged you by the upbringing or how intelligent you were. Harry knew he was going to enjoy this House.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Hey Ginny."

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you know those guys," Harry asked while pointing toward the redhaired twins. Ginny's smile turned a bit grim when she saw where Harry was pointing.

"Yes I do. They are my brothers Fred and George. They're better known as the Weasley twins. According to McGonagall, they're the worst troublemakers since the Marauders in the '70's. They take as a complement and goal to accumulate more detentions than the Marauders have. So far they have earned 734 detentions to the 1156 detentions the Marauders have earned. They always included an end of the year prank which earn them 5 detentions," Ginny explained.

Harry smirked. "The Marauders eh?" He stood up and strode to the Gryffindor table to meet the notorious twins.

Fred and George were in the middle of a joke when a hand tapped their shoulders. They whirled around to see Harry standing over them, holding out a hand.

"Hello Fred and George, my name is Harry. I've heard lots about you from your sister," Harry said politely.

"Oh little Gin-Gin has been talking about little old us," one of the twins said.

"I wonder what she said about us?" the other asked

"I'm pretty sure she said horrible stuff about us for embarrassing her in front of that bloke, Corner I believe."

"Mind you he was a prick."

"Yes, and please refresh my memory Forge but did he not mysteriously break out in Cluck Like a Chicken syndrome."

"I believe he did."

Harry cleared his throat. The twins turned their attention back to him. "While this conversation is very interesting, I have to return back to my own table. Before I leave though, I would like to say a few words." Harry leaned in closer. Fred and George eagerly leaned in.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, oath of the Marauders. Great men they were; Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail," Harry whispered. Fred and George whitened in shock. Harry strode off toward the Hufflepuff table, ignoring the stares of the students in Hogwarts. He squeezed in between Ginny and Daphne and began to eat.

"Harry what did you say to Fred and George?" Daphne asked. Harry looked up.

"Why?"

"Because they're still frozen in shock. They've never been this quiet in a feast," Daphne answered. Harry looked over to the oddly silent Gryffindor table and saw the twins Fred and George still in shock. Harry smirked a bit and threw a roll and a chicken drumstick at the two. Both projectiles hit their targets. Fred and George looked over to Harry and ran over there. They ran over to Harry and fell on their knees at Harry's feet.

"WE'RE NOT WORTHY! WE'RE NOT WORTHY!" the twins chanted.

"Oh shut up and start eating," Harry snapped. Fred and George squeezed themselves in the table and began shoveling food down their mouths in a manner similar to Hound's. Harry looked over to Hound who was pouting due to the lack of meat since he ate it all.

"No more meat?" Harry asked. Hound nodded mournfully. Harry rolled up his sleeves. "Let me introduce you to a little something called American cuisine." Harry flicked his wand and food appeared in Hound's plate. Cheeseburger, a rack of BBQ ribs, and Kentucky Fried Chicken appeared. Hound cautiously tasted a rib.

"AWOOOOOOOOOH!" Hound howled. Harry watched in shock as Hound gobbled the meat only to have magically refilled. Harry watched in amazement as Hound gobbled ten cheeseburgers, three racks of BBQ ribs, and eight pieces of chicken, in five minutes.

Soon the feast wound down when everyone was full. Well everyone except Hound who was still gobbling down American fast food down. Dumbledore stood up and raised his arms out in a welcoming gesture

"Welcome to Hogwarts after a long summer where most of us barely use our brains if it wasn't for homework," Dumbledore said. "I want to make a few announcements. One is the Forbidden Forest is forbidden from every student due to the dangerous animals lurking in the forest. Next is the list of forbidden items to have in hallways, see Mr. Filch our caretaker for more details. This year we have several exciting things to announce."

"First, I would like to announce that we have two new professors. Our new Care of Magical Creatures Professors will be our very own Hagrid," Dumbledore gestured to a huge man that Harry had talked with. There was a huge applause from the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table. Goliath who was sleeping underneath Harry's robe began barking.

Dumbledore ignored the barking and gestured to the toadlike woman at the table. "Next is our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Delores Umbridge." The toadlike woman stood up and strode over to the podium. Dumbledore went back to his seat and listened intently as Umbridge spoke her speech. Everyone else were shocked at the woman's rudeness.

Harry blatantly ignored Umbridge's speech. He flicked his wand and conjured a tennis ball. Goliath leaped out of Harry's coat and barked loudly. Harry threw the ball and Goliath chased the tennis ball in his puppy form. Goliath attracted the attention of nearly everyone in the Hall. Hagrid especially as he clapped his hands in delight at a spectacular catch by Goliath. Umbridge however was displeased that a dog robbed everyone's attention from her glorious speech. She strode toward Harry who was cooing over the puppy.

"Mr. Potter, why do you have a dog at Hogwarts when it specifically stated in your Hogwarts letter that you may have only a owl, cat, or frog?" Umbridge asked in an annoying girlish voice.

"Owls only deliver mail, cats make me sneeze, my other pets would eat a toad. Anyway I like interesting pets like my uncle's pet bear and cougar," Harry explained. "I don't see why any pet is forbidden if the owner can control it. Hagrid can have a pet dragon if he knows how to tame it." He looked up at the Staff Table to see Hagrid beaming.

Umbridge glared at Harry. "Mr. Potter you do not make the rules here. It was a mutual choice by the Board of Governors and the Ministry of Magic. You do not have any say in this choice."

"Why do they have to make the rules in this school? They do not know the students here, what the students are capable of, or the hopes and dreams of the students here," Harry asked. Many of the teachers nodded at this statement as well as the students.

"Mr. Potter I have the authority as Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic to expel or banish you. You would do well to listen to me," Umbridge whispered dangerously. "Now put up the mutt and listen to the speech I graciously prepared so that people of your intelligence level can comprehend."

"What made you qualified to teach DOAD? You have no experience in the manner and I bet you could not out duel a third year at best," Harry said boldly. Umbridge lost her temper.

"Mr. Potter you will do as I say unless you want to be banished from this country you filthy halfbreed!" Umbridge threatened.

Harry gave Umbridge an extremely angry glare. Plates and goblets began to shake as Harry's anger released some of his magic out of his control. Harry didn't stop. Soon the air inside Hogwarts became thin and frozen as Harry's magic permeated the air. Many of the students felt lightheaded at the influx of magic flowing through their bodies. Hogwarts itself was shaken by Harry's magic.

"Never command me. No one will make me do anything against my will. No government will stand againt my free will against what I feel is right and wrong and no organization will twist my morals. I am no one's pawn. Understand?" Harry asked in a voice as hard as steel and cold as ice. The stones of Hogwarts began to crack from Harry's power.

Umbridge ran over to the staff table in fear. Goliath morphed into his adult form and chased her all the way. Harry reigned in his magic and walked out the Great Hall. Goliath gave Umbridge one final snarl and trotted after Harry.

Harry went into a deserted corridor and sat down, his back leaning against the wall. He sighed and rummaged into his robe. He fished out a mirror and held in his hand.

"Roan," Harry called out. Soon the face of a man around fifty filled the mirror. The man's face was lined with scars and wrinkles. He had grey hair and a short beard on his face. The man yawned and spoke.

"Hey Harry. What's up?" Roan asked.

"I think we're going to have a revolution here," Harry said in a grim voice. Roan looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"Look Harry, not every country is like America where everyone can choose. Not every country is as free as us or as tolerant as us," Roan explained gently.

"A ministry official just threatened to banish me for questioning her speech," Harry said.

"OH HELL NO!" Roan roared out. "Never mind what I said. Give those British assholes an American ass whooping. I better see you on the Internet in a month saying you did something radical."

"I'll see you Roan," Harry said.

"Night Kova." Harry stored the mirror back into his robes and began walking to the Great Hall with Goliath at his side. Students began flooding out of the Great Hall heading for their House's dormitories. Harry spotted Hound in the crowd, carrying his plate of food protectively. Harry ran to Hound's side.

"Hey Hound." Hound looked over to Harry.

"Oh, 'arry. Whav 'id 'oo run ou' eh 'eat 'all?" Hound asked with his mouth full.

"Are you not full yet?" Harry responded in earnest curiosity.

Hound swallowed his food. "Nope. This stuff is great! Why don't they have this stuff in Britain?"

"Because American fastfood is seen as disgusting," Harry responded. Hound grinned. Harry followed Hound to the Hufflepuff dormitories. They stopped in front of a portrait of a picture that had a badger on it. The badger looked at the two asked growled.

"Password?"

"Equality for all," Hound spoke. The Badger nodded and swung open to reveal a slide. Hound grinned and jumped in. "Wahoooo!"

Harry jumped in after Hound. The slide was a near vertical drop to the Common Room. There were cushions at the landing so there wouldn't be multiple broken bones. Harry landed on his feet and ran after Hound who was waiting for Harry. Harry followed Hound to their dormitory.

The dormitory was a rather large room where there were five beds and each bed had a desk and table nearby. At the foot of each bed was a trunk. Harry headed to the bed with his trunk near it. He opened the trunk and pulled out some sleeping clothes. He changed into them quickly and leaped into the bed. Hound's bed was next to his and Hound didn't bother changing. He just stripped down to his undershirt and boxers and jumped into bed. Harry flicked his wand at Hound and the plate Hound was eating out of vanished.

"Harry!"

"Don't worry Hound. They'll be food tomorrow morning. You had enough," Harry admonished.

Hound was about to protest but let out an extremely loud, long, and stinky fart. Goliath began whimpering at the smell of it while Harry's eyes were watering.

"GODAMMIT HOUND!" Harry roared. He ran out of the dormitory in only his pajama pants. He was so distracted that he forgot to put Glamour charms to hide the various tattoos on his arms and backs. Several Hufflepuff girls blushed at the sight of Harry's well-defined body. Many students were curious of the various tattoos on his arms and back. A runic tattoo was wrapped around his left arm while on his shoulder that pictured a dog's footprint on a silver moon cradled in between a stag's antlers. The stag's antler was connected to a lily flower.

Harry bumped into a trio of boys, knocking down the stairs all the way down to the common room. They landed in a messy jumble.

"Itai," Harry groaned. Harry pulled himself up. The other three he collided with were already sitting up, rubbing their sore limbs. One of the boys was a stocky, brown haired boy with brown eyes. Another was of a similar build but a bit thinner and had blond hair with blue eyes. The last was a huge boy with dark short hair and grey eyes. All three were of Harry's age.

"Owch. Who hit me?" the blond groaned. The brown haired boy and the giant nodded.

"Sorry, that was me," Harry said apologetically.

"It's fine," the brown haired boy said nonchalantly. He looked at Harry and gasped. The other two looked up and also gasped. "You're.. you're….."

"Harry Potter," the giant whispered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I am," Harry said. "Any of you know Hound?"

All three nodded. "He's our roommate," the giant said.

"Yeah. Smells and acts like a dog," the brown haired said.

"Has horrible manners," the blond said.

Harry grinned. "Yeah looks like you're my roommates also."

The three boys eyes widened. "So who are you?" Harry asked.

"Justin Finch-Fletchey," the brown haired boy said.

"Ernie McMillan," the blond said, albeit a bit pompously.

"Allan Rodnick," the giant said.

"Nice to meet all of you," Harry said. Harry whistled loudly. The other three looked at him curiously. They soon heard barking as Goliath, in his adult form, came running down the stairs. Goliath leaped and landed in Harry's arm, in his puppy form. "This is my dog, Goliath."

"Cool dog Harry," Allan said. Goliath whined in happiness.

The four went back to the dorm where Hound was eating some cookies Harry had left on his bedside table. Hound waved at his roommates. "Hey guys. Harry what are these? These taste so great! I've never had better biscuits in my life!" Hound said excitedly.

Harry took one from Hound and threw it to Goliath who promptly devoured it. "They're dog biscuits, Hound."

The other three snickered at the horrified look on Hound's face. After a while they soon fell asleep. Harry smiled and went back to his bed. He gently lifted Goliath onto the bed and began to sleep. "Roan was right. It is good to be around people my own age for once."


	4. First Day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowlings characters. :(

Harry woke up next morning, earlier than his other companions. He quietly slid out of his bed and opened his trunk. He changed his clothes putting on his Hogwarts robe but underneath them, Harry wore jeans, t-shirt, and dragon hide boots. He placed his wand inside his wand holster and grabbed several other items from his trunk.

He grabbed his school materials and placed them in a book bag. Harry also packed his modified, magic resistant laptop in his bag. Harry also took out a silver ring that repressed his animagus side and a bracelet that repressed most of his magic. He stored in his robes a long dagger, a scroll with various items sealed in it, a spare wand, and his wallet. He gently lifter Goliath (puppy form) and put him in a specially designed pocket on his bag where Goliath can rest comfortably.

Harry went down to the Great Hall where several students were eating breakfast. Harry so no Gryffindors, a few Hufflepuffs, a large number of Ravenclaws, and a good number of Slytherins. Harry spotted Ginny and Daphne talking with a Slytherin girl. He headed over to the Slytherin table and sat beside Daphne.

"Morning beautiful," Harry said cheerfully. Daphne whirled around, her face as red as a tomato. Ginny was glaring at Daphne for some reason Harry couldn't fathom.

"Morning Harry," Daphne said. "How did you sleep?"

"Actually fairly well considering Hound was snoring like thunder all night," Harry said. Daphne giggled. "Morning Ginny, are you alright? You look a little red?"

Ginny was indeed red. Red with anger. Harry didn't know that so he assumed she had a fever. Harry strode to where Ginny was sitting and placed a hand on her forehead. Ginny blushed to a deeper shade of red. Harry then place his hand below her jaw, on the side of her neck. Ginny blushed to a shade near purple. "Hmmm. You're very hot and your heartbeat is extremely fast. You should go see a nurse," Harry said.

Ginny was lightheaded from all the blood rushing to her head but smug that Harry felt her and was concerned about her than Daphne. She was also happy to see Daphne glaring at her.

Harry observed the scene before him. First Ginny was glaring at Daphne when he greeted her first. Then Ginny got a fever when Harry touched her. Now Daphne was glaring at Ginny in the same way Ginny glared at Daphne a few moments ago. Girls are very strange.

The reason that the two girls were acting this way was the fact that ever since yesterday, both girls have a crush on Harry. However the fact is that they do not know what Harry likes in a girl so they are extremely competitive to find out what Harry likes in a girl.

Harry shrugged and went back eating and fed little scraps of bacon and toast to Goliath when Goliath woke up. As he ate, students poured in to the Great Hall. Every minute, the Hall was getting more crowded with students. Soon the Hall was packed with students. Many of the students were surprised to see Harry at the Slytherin table. Hound didn't care and headed over to where Harry, Daphne, and Ginny were sitting. He squeezed himself at the table and began grabbing the bacon, sausages, eggs, and toast and began to devour them in a manner similar to an animal.

"'o 'arry. 'av 'oo 'ottn 'ore 'uff?" Hound asked with his mouth stuffed with food. Harry ignored Hound and continued talking with Ginny and Daphne. Hound shrugged and continued to eat.

Owls began to fly in, dropping mail and packages to the students. Harry watched in interests as the owls dropped the mail with great accuracy. A loud familiar screech attracted Harry's attention. He turned and spotted a huge eagle fly into the castle carrying a package and letter. Harry whistled and the eagle dived at Harry with breakneck speed. It landed on Harry's arm safely though and allowed Harry to untie the mail around its leg. It did peck at Hound when Hound tried to pet it. Harry snickered at Hound and opened the letter.

It was a photograph of a beautiful woman in a bikini at the beach. The woman was smiling and waving. Harry looked at the back where she had written on it. As Harry read the letter silently, Hound was ogling the woman in the picture while Ginny and Daphne were wondering who the woman was.

Harry chuckled. He opened the package and pulled out a strange looking shell with holes on the side. Harry smiled and blew gently into it. It made a windy sound like an ocean breeze. Harry closed some of the holes with his fingers while turning a knob at the side of the shell. The shell began playing a small calming tune that reminded Harry of the ocean.

Harry stored the shell in his pocket. He looked at Hound who was still ogling at the picture. "What are you doing?" Harry asked Hound.

Hound looked up. "Damn Harry. Who is that on the picture? She is

F-I-N-E. Whoa look the size of those boobs. What bra size she have? "

Harry punched Hound. "Oi, watch it. That's my sister you're talking about." Ginny and Daphne released a relieved sigh. Harry gave them a confused look then began pummeling Hound because Hound made a stupid comment about Harry's sister.

After they finished their breakfast, they waited in line to have their schedules handed out to them.

"Harry, what subjects did you sign up for?" Daphne asked. Harry turned to her.

"I signed up for Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and all the other core subjects."

"Why did you sign up for those other subjects?" Ginny asked. Hound was pleased because that meant Harry was in all of his classmates.

"I signed up for those because I was taught Arithmancy and Ancient Runes by my father. He loved those subjects and taught me so well that I'm able to take the NEWT exam on it and get an E or higher," Harry explained. "Also I need some stress outlet. The old fraud Trelawny is obsessed with fortune telling and that crap she calls Divination. I wonder how she'll react with me being in her class for a whole year considering I have a pet Hellhound, and a raven named Avia."

Hound snickered at the thought. Ginny and Daphne nodded in understanding. A loud screech caught their attention. Harry and the others turned to see a large raven fly toward them. It landed on Harry's shoulder carrying a blue envelope. Harry carefully opened it.

"AMBUSH TECHNIQUE: SPRING KO!" the letter screamed. A large boxing glove popped out of the letter and socked Harry with a juicy thud in the face.

"GODDMANIT ROAN! YOU (bleep) (bleep) piece of (bleep)! (bleep)!" Harry roared out holding his rapidly swelling cheek. Ginny and Daphne rushed over him to see if he was injured. Hound was on the ground laughing his ass off. Goliath was beside Hound laughing in a barking manner. Harry sat on the floor cursing profusely.

Ginny muttered a quick spell and tapped the huge bruise on Harry's cheek. Immediately the bruise began fading. In a couple of seconds, it was gone completely. Harry rubbed his cheek.

"Whew Ginny. Thanks," Harry said gratefully. He patted Ginny's hand in appreciation. Ginny flushed but kept her composure. When Harry turned to kick Hound, she flashed a victory sign at Daphne. Daphne flipped her off.

When Harry and the others received their schedules, Harry and Hound headed to Pr. McGonagall's classroom for Transfiguration. When class started she gave a lecture on the importance of OWLs on their future. After her lecture she handed students a brick and told them to transfigure the brick into a foot tall statue. Harry rolled his eyes at the easy task. He was able to do this without his wand but he had to keep appearances. He drew his spare wand and flicked it while muttering the incantation.

The brick formed into a statue of Mcgonagall. Not only was it a life like imitation of her but it also spoke and moved around. It was like Mcgonagall was a foot tall.

"Impressive work Mr. Potter. Amazing detail though I wish you would have chosen a different subject. An O indeed," Mcgonagall said with a hint of pride. Harry accepted the praise and flicked his wand again. The statue changed to a statue of Hound gobbling his food. Harry glanced up to see Hound glaring and McGonagall with a small smile.

"Now Mr. Shepherd, let us see you try to transfigure the block." Hound flicked his wand and his brick morphed into a blob that looks vaguely like a hippo. Harry tilted his head.

"It looks like someone's arse if you tilt your head this way." Needless to say, Hound did not receive an O.

They headed down to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws. Many over the Ravenclaws were excited that this was their last year with Hagrid. Harry was a bit ticked since Hagrid tries his very best despite his ignorance of how other people view dangerous.

"Now today, we'll be studying a deer called the Artemis Deer. This deer is known for its rarity and its fleetness of foot. Their horns are very powerful magical ingredients if they're harvested at the full moon and with the deer's permission. On the other hand, if harvested by force, the horns curses the owner by causing the owner to die if they're out in the open on a full moon," Hagrid lectured over a thick accent.

Harry enjoyed the lesson as Hagrid proved himself an excellent teacher. He knew many things about animals that were not in any of the books Harry read. Hound also enjoyed the lesson and excelled in many of Hagrid's practical questions.

The two went up the castle for the subjects for Charms. Charms to be an exciting and fun class. Today they were learning the practical uses of many simple charms. Flitwick proved to be a fun teacher and trusted the teacher. He also was a teacher that can appreciate a joke as he allowed Harry and Hound to duel. Harry ended the match by levitating only Hound's underwear, giving Hound a wedgie.

Next was Herbology where they went into greenhouse three. In the class, they learned how to collect a very big and dangerous mushroom that can absorb a person if not picked carefully. Hound got his revenge on Harry when Hound "pushed" Harry as Harry picked the mushroom. Harry was immediately swallowed by the mushroom. Hound grinned at first but was shocked as the mushroom exploded with a huge bang. As parts of flaming mushroom splattered all over the greenhouse causing chaos, Harry took advantage of the chaos to perform an extremely rare jinx that prevented a person from pooping no matter how hard a person tried.

After Charms, they went to Divination with a mixture of the Houses. They had a kick out of that class. First as they were sitting, Harry had Avia fly into a window and perch on his chair. Then Avia began to stare solely of Trelawney for half the class freaking her out. As Hound was struggling not to snicker (by charming his mouth silent), Harry performed a charm on Avia that allowed the Raven to recite the poem, "The Raven". At this Trelawney thought it was a real prophecy of doom on her part and began to become paranoid. Harry still wasn't done as he instructed Goliath to grow to full size. When Goliath became full sized, Harry performed a spell that made it speak in a dark voice saying, **_"You're doom shall come on the day that the Lord's Crap shall fall from his arse. On this day, demons made from crap shall overrun the earth slaying all with their fumes. You can only be saved by drinking tea made with the crap of one named Snape."_** At this Trelawney screamed in terror as most of the class were struggling hard not to laugh. When the bell rang, Trelawney fled the room muttering something of Snape's defecation. Hound was laughing on the way out. It took him quite a while to stop.

They met with Ginny and Daphne on the way with potions. As they discussed their classes, Daphne asked how was Divination. Harry managed to say it was fine with a straight face. Hound began laughing hysterically just at the thought of Divination. Daphne and Ginny gave Harry a suspicious look. Harry shrugged, trying to look innocent. They arrived at the Potions room only to hear Snape arguing with Trelawney. A class was waiting outside the door. Many of their classmates were trying hard not to laugh.

Harry tapped the back of one of his roommates, Allan Rodnick. Allan turned around and greeted Harry. "Hey Harry. How was your first day at Hogwarts?"

"Fine. Why are we standing out here?"

"Oh because nobody wants to go in there. I don't know what's going on but Trelawney wants Snape's crap to prevent the end of the world," Allan explained. "Know anything about this?"

"Not a clue, Allan," Harry said. Hound was dying on the ground. He was dying of laughter. He didn't stop even when Daphne and Ginny put a calming charm on him. He stopped though when Harry performed a powerful one on Hound. However Hound acted like he was on Ritalin for the next fifteen minutes. The whole class ended up missing the whole lesson due to the argument. Nobody had any regrets but many were extremely cheerful.

The four then went to Defense of the Dark Arts. Harry honestly thought it was a waste of time. The four sat in a small group by themselves. After Umbridge instructed them to read, Harry cast an illusionary charm that allowed them to talk to each other appear as if they were working. They spent the class talking.

"So Harry," Ginny asked. "Mind telling us what happened in Divination?"

"Nope Gin. Can't do that." Ginny flushed at Harry's nickname for her. Daphne glared at her.

"Harry, in Transfiguration we learned a spell. Could help me with these wand movements? I can't get them right?" Daphne asked.

"Sure," Harry replied. He gently held her wrist and demonstrated. This demonstration made Harry and Daphne bodies extremely close. Harry had no problem with it though. Daphne however was barely able to stay conscious. She loved the way how her body fit into Harry's and how Harry's breath tickled her ear and went through her hair. After a few minutes demonstrating, Harry noticed that Daphne was extremely red. He automatically thought she was having a fever. He cast a cooling charm on his hand and pressed it on her brow. Daphne was officially in heaven. Ginny glared at Daphne. Daphne stuck her tongue out and flashed the victory sign. Ginny flashed her the bird.

After DADA, the four went to the Hufflepuff table to eat dinner. As they talked, laughed, and joked with the other people in Hufflepuff, several people came over. Harry easily recognized them. The one from Gryffindor was Ron Weasely. The group from Slytherin were Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. The two from Ravenclaw were Cho Chang and her friend Marietta.

Harry overheard Hound mutter, "This is not good."

"Why? Who do they think they are?" Harry asked Hound.

"They are the people who exert the most influence in the other three houses," Ginny responded.

"So why are they coming over here?" Harry asked

"To speak with you," Daphne answered.

"Why?"

"Don't you get it? Ever since you came into Hufflepuff, you became the person that represents the whole House of Hufflepuff," Daphne whispered.

Harry looked around. The other Hufflepuffs nodded in agreement to Daphne's answer.

Harry sighed. He hated politics. "Well, guess I have to speak with them"

A little treat, if you check my profile, there's a picture of what Goliath looks like in his puppy mode.

Thanks reviewers for noticing my mistake.


	5. Politics, Family, and Monster

Harry watched as Malfoy, Cho, and Ron came over to the Hufflepuff table

Harry watched as Malfoy, Cho, and Ron came over to the Hufflepuff table. He eyed them cautiously as they stood in front of him, eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to offer you a hand in friendship," Malfoy said pompously. He turned to Crabbe and whispered a few words to Crabbe. Crabbe nodded and tried to shove Hound from his seat next to Harry.

BANG! Everyone turned to see a rabbit where Crabbe used to be. Harry glared at Malfoy.

"Having one of your thugs manhandle my friend is not the best way to intoduce yourself," Harry said dangerously. Ron and Cho smirked at Malfoy's stupidity. Harry turned to Cho and Ron.

"What do you two want?" Harry asked bluntly.

"I just want to introduce myself to you Harry," Cho said. "My name is Cho Chang of Ravenclaw. I would like to sit with us at the Ravenclaw table."

"What's the difference? The food over here is just as good as the food at the Ravenclaw table," Harry said.

"My name is Ron Weasley, Gryffindor. I would like to offer my friendship," Ron said quickly.

Harry pulled out Goliath from his pocket and place Goliath on the floor. Harry watched Goliath play and run around at his feet before answering.

"Let me get this straight," Harry said slowly. "All of you want my friendship. What do I get in return?"

"We would offer you protection against any Slytherin or Ravenclaw," Ron said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ravenclaws are the best when it comes to academics. If you accepted my friendship, we promise that you will never get lower than an A ever," Cho offered.

"Joining Slytherin would guarantee success for you even after school. You would be able to gain power, influence, and wealth," Malfoy said.

Harry didn't answer for several minutes. He then stood up and looked them in the eye.

"How about you take those offers," Harry suggested. Malfoy, Cho, and Ron nodded eagerly.

"and shove them up your ASS!" Harry finished.

"WHAT?" Malfoy demanded. Harry glared at him.

"You heard me you forked-tongued worm!" Harry said angrily. He glared at Cho and Ron also.

"Why don't you two go away you dumbass buzzard and fraidy cat," Harry snapped. Both of them took out their wands.

"You don't mess with us Potter," Ron said Ginny stood up and glared at her brother.

"Ron! Leave Harry out of you rivalry with Malfoy!" Ginny shouted. Ron turned to her.

"Shut up, Ginny. This is for your own good!" Ron said angrily. Ginny was about to say something but noticed Harry's hand motioning her to sit down. She sat down, curious to what Harry was going to do.

"Ron, siblings may be annoying, but they're family," Harry said gently. Ron turned to Harry.

"Shut up Potter!" Ron demanded. Harry heard a rustling of robes and immediately conjured a shield. He turned and saw a red light reflect of his shield and hit the wall.

Harry glared at Malfoy, who was pointing his wand at Harry.

"Ventus Inflatus!" Malfoy was sent flying by a blast of wind. He flipped several times in the air before landing hard on the Slytherin table.

"Lumos Maximus!" Cho said. A bright pulse of light was forming at Cho's wand tip when Harry cried out a counter.

"Infusco Maximus!" Cho's light was extinguished in a dark haze. Harry spotted the teachers rising up to stop the duel. He quickly summoned his inner magic and sent it through the floor. Harry made a rising motion with his arms ignoring Ron's insult.

Ron raised his wand at Harry, only to hear a rumbling noise. He stared wide-eyed as a huge wall of earth blocked the teachers from the students.

"What did you do?" Ron shouted. Harry smirked as he twirled his wand.

"That was Chinese bending magic. Nice, aye? Having the control of the elements is pretty useful."

Ron glared at Harry. "Reducto!"

Harry flicked his wand and redirected Ron's spell away from him. Harry flicked his wand again and conjured a cannonball. He banished the cannonball at Ron's direction.

THUD. The cannonball rammed straight into Ron's gut, knocking the wind from Ron. Ron wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. Harry mercifully stunned Ron then turned to Cho.

Cho began shaking as she sent a stunner at Harry. Harry dodged it easily and sent a very weak stinging hex at Cho. Cho winced at it hit her.

"Stupefy!" A red jet of light struck Harry between the eyes. Cho began to dance in victory but saw that Harry shook his head.

"That's not possible!" Cho gasped. Harry smirked.

"We live in a magical world. Anything is possible," Harry said. He sent a stunner at her that was so powerful that it knocked her off of her feet.

"MR. POTTER!"

Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall glaring at him. Behind her were Dumbledore and Snape looking at him. Harry sighed and raised his wand.

"What is it?" Harry asked bored. McGonagall seemed to swell at his lack of concern.

"Mr. Potter in all of my years as a professor, I have never seen such-," McGonagall said angrily.

"MAGIC!" Everyone turned to see Pr. Flitwick. He was examining the stonewall Harry created with childish enthusiasm.

"Mr. Potter, never before have I seen such powerful magic before. How did you make it? No, what kind of magic did you use?" Flitwick asked excitedly.

"Ahem!" Everyone turned to Umbridge who was looking at Harry with malicious delight.

"I think that Mr. Potter deserves a full week of detention. He is obviously unconcerned with his deeds so I believe that fifty points from Hufflepuff is also a acceptable punishment," Umbridge said in a sweet voice. As all the other teachers were nodding, Harry marched up to her. He pulled out an extremely large revolver and pointed it at her head.

"Umbridge, you may punish me all you like but do not get my fellow house mates involved in this," Harry said dangerously.

"Mr. Potter, I'll have you know that you are threatening the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic!" Umbridge said angrily. Harry noted that she was unconcerned with the gun so he decided a little demonstration is in order.

"Umbridge, do you know what I am holding?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter you will address me as Professor Umbridge!" the toad shrieked. Harry conjured a watermelon and had it float in midair.

"Umbitch, this is a muggle weapon called a gun." Harry explained.

"You dare threaten me with a muggle weapon!" Umbridge said angrily.

"This weapon is called a revolver, an S&W .500 Magnum to be precise. Right now, it's loaded with regular metal bullets. However, its still powerful enough to blow a troll's brain out with a single shot," Harry said.

"You're lying," Umbridge said. Harry smirked and fired the gun at the watermelon. Everyone watched as the watermelon exploded into mush. Harry placed it at Umbridge's head again. He took sadistic pleasure as Umbridge paled in fright.

"Harry Potter! Stop this reckless behaviour at once!" Harry turned to see Dumbledore pointing his wand at him. Harry glared at Umbridge again but placed the revolver in his robes. Harry then faced Dumbledore with a bored look on his face.

"Harry Potter, you will be serving detention with me for one month," Dumbledore said. Everyone in the Great Hall gasped. Not even the Marauders had been punished directly by the Headmaster.

"Yes sir," Harry said tonelessly. Dumbledore looked at him carefully but lowered his wand.

"You will be spending detention in my office every day after class from 4 to 9. After a month if your behavior has improved, I will let you go," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded then went to sit with his housemates, eating as if nothing happened.

"Oh, Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry turned. "I need you to give me all of your weapons now."

Harry glared at the Headmaster but complied. He placed his revolver in Dumbledore's hand. He then opened various pockets in his clothes to unpack a surprising amount of weapons inside. Dumbledore's eyes widened as Harry handed in ten kunais, ten shurikens, a pack of small tags, a coil of steel wire, a collapsible silver stake, a squirt gun of holy water, two spare wands, three garlic-stink bombs, and a kodachi sheath that sheathed a full size katana. Harry then reached in his pants and pulled out a shotgun.

"Is that all Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Harry nodded innocently while everyone was gawking at the sheer amount of weapons Harry had on his person.

"May I be dismissed now sir?" Harry asked politely. He went back to his table and sat with his friends. He finished his dinner but was unnerved by the lack of noise.

"What?" Harry asked. He petted Goliath who was whining for food.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Hound said. Harry grinned and smirked as Daphne leaned over and slapped Hound. "What?"

"Harry, that was really dangerous," Ginny said. "Umbridge may be a bitch but she holds a lot of power in the government."

"Please be careful now. Now you've made many enemies, especially among the Slytherins, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws," Daphne said.

"Not with us, young Marauder." Harry turned to see Fred and George behind him. They were wearing identical grim faces.

"Little Roniekins got what he deserved today along with Cho and Malfoy. All three of them have been vying for influence since last year. They bullied most of their year and below into following as well as some upperclassmen, However, the majority of sixth and seventh years do not follow them but do not stand up against them either." Fred explained.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Its because, to us upperclassmen, they haven't proven themselves to us. With you easily defeating those three in a duel, you have gained a serious amount of popularity with the majority of the school," George explained.

"How do you know this?" Ginny asked suspiciously. Fred and George chuckled.

"Do you know that joke shop we're planning to make?" George asked. Ginny nodded.

"Well to be successful-," Fred said.

"We must be able to know our customers," George concluded.

"So you're telling me that as of right now, I'm the most popular kid in school?" Harry asked. George and Fred nodded.

"Bugger."

The next few days were aggravating to Harry. Everywhere he went, there was a mob of people surrounding him. Harry was sorely tempted to unleash on of his animal forms at them but he knew he would probably injure or maim a majority of students. Instead he opted on performing a barrier charm on himself so that he would have some personal space. Goliath was a big help also. Many times, Goliath decided to pee on someone just to open up some space for Harry.

Harry sighed as he headed to Dumbledore's office. Instead of work, Harry was to sit down, completely still, for five hours. It was torture to Harry because he could not stand being still for more than two hours. Also, Goliath consistently whined as he became bored. Most of the time Goliath slept inside Harry's pocket. On the bright side, his Occlumency shields have become exponentially thicker. He also had his three animal forms, a giant lion, an Emperor Wyrm, and an Athena's Acromatula. He mastered his lion form to the point that he could change into a werelion but his other two forms were very powerful.

"Welcome Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry entered his office. "I have something different for you to do today."

Harry's head jerked upward to see Dumbledore conjure two armchairs. Dumbledore sat in one while Harry sat in the other one, facing Dumbledore.

"Harry, the first thing I want to say is that I am sorry," Dumbledore said. Harry looked up surprised.

"What for sir?" Harry asked. He didn't think that Dumbledore was really a bad person, more like an overprotective parent sometimes that didn't want to believe that their child is ready.

"When you were a baby, I am responsible for sending you to the Dursleys," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. "I thought that your relatives would care for a child, no matter how much they hated your parent. Instead they-."

"Professor, I know and I forgive you," Harry said. In truth when his guardian Roan told him, he was furious but he later understood the motives for Dumbledore's actions.

Dumbledore nodded, thankful of Harry's forgiveness. He stood up and went to his desk. He pulled out a large cloak that was made of some shimmering material. Harry's eyes widened when he saw it. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I see you know what this is Harry. This Invisibility cloak belonged to your father. I will give it to you on one exception," Dumbledore said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I want to know little by little, your life, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I want to know what you have been through. I will be fine with an edited version though."

Harry eyed Dumbledore suspiciously. "I will tell you my whole life if you swear on your magic that nothing of my life will be told unless I agree."

Dumbledore raised his wand and spoke. "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, swear upon my magic to never reveal the secret of Harry James Potter unless he chooses so."

Harry nodded in satisfaction as a green strand of magic circled around Dumbledore before fading away.

"Professor, if you will give me the Invisibility cloak, I will start," Harry said. Dumbledore handed Harry the cloak. Harry fingered it lovingly before sitting down in the armchair.

"When I was five, I was rescued by my guardian Roan Teigh. He is a retired American Auror Captain. He was known as Roan the Strong because he used a magical axe often as his weapon instead of a wand. He rescued me from the Dursleys and raised me to use magic at the age of 5," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded as he recalled reading about Roan. Roan was famous for being a match for Alastor Moody in terms of combat. Moody acknowledges his skill as a duelist and an Auror with an unusual amount of respect.

"Roan raised me along with his daughters, Robin and Leah. Robin works as a curse breaker for the American USCMB while Leah teaches Transfiguration. During my youth, Roan took me to all kinds of places. Australia, Norway, Japan, China, Egypt, Kenya, and Ireland. In each of those countries, I was taught by a teacher in a different form of magic."

"Different forms of magic?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

"I was trained in Australian spirit rituals, American nature magic, African drum magic, Japanese ninjutsu, Chinese bending, and other forms of magic. I found myself very adept in magic, especially in runes and transfiguration. In Ireland, I found out that I had a gift in transmutation unmatched by any except Nicolas Flamel. Roan also taught me several things such as martial arts, marksmanship, and becoming an Animagi."

"Amazing," Dumbledore said. "What animal are you?"

"A black lion with green eyes and a white scar over an eye," Harry said.

For the next hours, Harry spoke freely with the Headmaster. Harry enjoyed talking with the Headmaster as he ignored regulations and instead listened intently. It reminded Harry of his guardian Roan, just older and somewhat more eccentric.

When 9 o'clock came, Harry reluctantly stood up.

"Sorry, Headmaster but its time for me to go," Harry said regretfully. Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you for talking with me. Before you leave, I want to give you two things," Dumbledore said. Harry waited as Dumbledore wrote a quick note. He gave the note to Harry who read it.

"Excuse for homework for a whole week?" Harry read delighted. Dumbledore nodded and flicked his wand. A sheet of paper appeared. Dumbledore gave this sheet to Harry. Harry read it.

"Professor, what is this?" Harry asked.

"That is your new schedule. After hearing your story, I think that it is better for you to be challenged. You will be taking NEWT Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Potions," Dumbledore said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked uncertain. "I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

"Harry, I'm sure you will be able to do these subjects. You have been telling me the truth about conjuring a flock of lamb to distract a troll, right?"

Harry nodded. Dumbledore smiled and clapped him on the shoulders.

"Then I'm sure you'll do fine."

Harry nodded again and left the office. Albus sighed as he sat down in his chair, chuckling at the deeds Harry had done.

"That boy will definitely be greater than me, much greater."

Harry headed down to the Hufflepuff dormitories. As he turned around a corner, he saw a gang of Gryffindors, surrounding several first year Slytherins. Harry's teeth ground together in anger when he recognized Ron Weasley. Harry nearly chipped a tooth when he heard one of the Slytherins cry in pain and Ron chuckle.

"That's what you get you slimy Slytherins," Ron said.

Harry decided to help the Slytherins. He drew his wand and stealthily charged the Gryffindors.

Seamus pulled back his fist, ready to punch a Slytherin again. He was stopped by a strong hand that grabbed his wrist. Seamus turned in time to see a fist slam into his eye. Seamus stumbled back but was knocked out when Harry backhanded him in the temple. The rest of the Gryffindors turned to see Harry pointing his wand at them. It was lit, illuminating the corridor

"Hello, Ronniekins. I see that you're being a good Gryffindor, bravely beating up several Slytherins that barely know any magic in a dark corridor," Harry said sarcastically. He smirked when Ron and several others backed away from Harry.

"Don't you see what we're doing?" Ron cried. "We're giving several Death Eaters what they deserve."

Harry turned to the battered Slytherins. "What are your names?"

A small boy spoke first. "Terrence Zambini. These are my friends, Samuel Greengrass, Selena Malfoy, Matthias Nott, and Cheryl Dursley."

"Dursley?" Harry asked. "Are you related to Vernon Dursley at all?"

A small red-haired girl nodded. "Used to be their daughter until I began performing accidental magic. It made the rest so angry that my father dropped me in a orphanage and refused to take me back."

Harry nodded then looked back at the Gryffindors. "Ron, as a member of the revered Weasleys, I expected better than this. Look at you, you're lower than all of them."

Ron flushed and pointed his wand at Harry. "I'm better than all of them! Bombarda!"

Harry tackled the group of Slytherins as a powerful exploding curse missed them. Harry was grabbed by two Gryffindors and was hauled up against the wall. He gasped as Ron slammed his fist into Harry's stomach.

"Not so tough without your wand, eh Potter?" Ron asked. Harry gasped in pain as Ron's knee slammed into Harry's stomach. Harry looked up and made eye contact with the Slytherins.

"Terrence! You and the others, don't open your eyes until I tell you!" Harry cried urgently. Harry waited as the Slytherins closed their eyes. Harry then looked Ron straight in the eye.

"Tell me Ronald, what do you know of werebeasts?"

Terrence and the others held on to each other in fright as loud screams were overpowered by loud roaring and vicious snarling. They could hear cries of terror as something huge stomped around. Terrence shuddered when they heard pleas of NO being silenced by a roar and a loud sickening thud. Soon it became quiet again.

"Terrence, you can open your eyes now."

Terrence opened his eyes to see Harry standing alone with ripped clothing. He was breathing a bit heavily. All around him were Gryffindors knocked out, slumped against the walls. The Slytherins slowly stood up, cautious of any movements.

"Don't worry, all of them are knocked out," Harry said reassuringly. Harry held out his wand to see if they were injured. Aside from several bruises and cuts, all of them were fine.

"What happened?" Selena asked. Harry's face darkened for a second.

"All of you. Never tell anyone what happened here," Harry said. He looked at all of them. "If this ever gets out, I will be expelled. I only did it to save you."

"We won't say a thing Harry!" Samuel said. The rest nodded in agreement. Harry grinned.

"Good. Now hold on a second while I heal those cuts and bruises," Harry said. He chuckled as all of them patiently waited as Harry healed their bruises and cuts with his wand.

"There, all done. Now, hurry up to the dorms before Filch catches you," Harry said. The first years nodded and turned.

"Oh, Cheryl!" Harry called.

"Yes Harry?" Cheryl asked.

"If you ever need family to talk too, you're cousin is always here to help you," Harry said. Cheryl and the other gasped.

"Wait, you're my-?" Cheryl said. Harry grinned and nodded.

"Now hurry up, little firsties!" Harry teased. He chuckled when they all left. Harry waited until he couldn't hear the footprints of the Slytherins. He placed Goliath out of his pocket and onto the floor.

Harry grunted and morphed into gigantic black lion fifteen feet long and 600 hundred pounds of pure muscle. It gently nudged Goliath. Goliath snuffled a bit before looking at the lion. It barked in happiness before it morphed into its adult size. The lion growled before running through the corridors with graceful speed. Beside him, a large mastiff kept pace with him. They ran through Hogwarts together.

The next morning, Harry ate breakfast as he showed Hound, Ginny, and Daphne his new schedule.

"Man Harry, I feel sorry for you. All of these NEWT classes and only in fifth year," Hound said. Ginny agreed with Hound.

Daphne took a look at Harry's schedule. "I'm sure you can do it Harry. Dumbledore wouldn't have assigned this schedule if he didn't have faith in you."

Harry sighed. "You have a point Daphne."

"Hey, what's with the crowd of pups?" Hound asked. Harry turned to see Terrence, Samuel, Cheryl, Selena, and Matthias standing behind him.

"Hey kiddos, what're you doing over here?" Harry asked. Terrence shuffled his feet a bit before speaking.

"We want to introduce ourselves properly and thank you for last night," Terrence said shyly. Harry nodded.

"And I wanted to ask you something," Cheryl blurted out.

"What is it?" Harry asked. Cheryl blushed a bit before speaking.

"I wanted to know if I could live with you. The orphanage isn't bad but I've always dreamed of living with family," Cheryl asked.

Harry grinned. "Of course you can live with me. Come here, let big brother show you our family."

Cheryl squealed in happiness. Harry pulled out his wallet and opened it. Inside, a long roll of pictures. He pointed to a large man with a grey beard and a huge smile.

"Cheryl, this is Roan, my adoptive father. He was the one that rescued me from the Dursleys."

Harry then pointed to a girl with long golden-red hair. "This is my sister Leah while the one with short black hair is Robin."

Hound peeked at the photo.

"DAMN they're hot!" Hound said bluntly.

"Watch it, that's my sister!" Harry and Cheryl said. They looked at each other in surprise before laughing. Harry put a hand on Cheryl's head and rubbed her hair.

"That's my little sister."


	6. Allies and Family

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any characters used from the story. _

**Allies and Family**

"MERLIN'S BALLS!"

Crash!

"Patience young grasshopper, you must calm yourself."

Inside Dumbledore's office, Harry was struggling not to laugh at Dumbledore's attempt to climb a wall without any hands, using only magic. It was a ninjutsu exercise from Japan that Harry had learned from Roan.

Dumbledore was nearly to the ceiling when someone at the door knocked, ruining his concentration. He fell spectacularly and landed face down. Harry began laughing uncontrollably.

"DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Harry laughed. "That was by far the best fall I've ever seen, right Sorting Hat?"

On the shelf, the Sorting Hat was rocking back and forth in mirth at Albus' fall. It wheezed several times before nodding.

Dumbledore slowly rolled over and tried to stand up dignified. He sighed as he opened the door to his office to see Umbridge there.

"Hello Delores, might I ask why you are here at this late hour?"

Harry looked at the clock and realized it was eleven at night, past his "detention" hours.

"Yes Dumbledore. I wanted to discuss the new Educational Decree," Umbridge said, in an oily voice.

"May I see the document?" Dumbledore asked. Umbridge handed Dumbledore a packet of paper. As he read, Umbridge looked around and saw Harry in the office playing with Goliath.

"Detention Mr. Potter for having a filthy dog here in Hogwarts!" Umbridge trilled.

"Its fine Delores, I allowed him to keep the dog," Dumbledore said. Umbridge looked at Dumbledore incredulously.

"But Albus, surely that-"

"No argument. Harry has proved that he can control his dog extremely adequately," Dumbledore said firmly. He continued reading then looked at Umbridge.

"This is unacceptable," Dumbledore said. He threw the document into the fireplace where it was quickly burned into ashes.

"Dumbledore! That new decree will be able to keep students in line and allow their superiors to-"

"As I said Delores, this is unacceptable. Hogwarts is a school for learning magic, not how to keep students in line. Students will naturally follow people who have proven themselves to be exemplary people in their house. That's why I ask the Heads of Houses to choose the prefects and why I personally choose the Head Boy and Girl."

"But-!"

"No. Now if you please Delores, I need to continue Harry's detention. The door is behind you, please close it on your way out."

Umbridge huffed and stomped out, slamming the door shut.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what was that document for?" Harry asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"She wanted to make a squad of her own personal students to monitor and control the students body."

"But Professor, that's unreasonable. She-"

"I know Harry. I also know why she is here and many other things Cornelius Fudge is plotting. Since I am the Headmaster here, it is my responsibility to guard the school from any outside influences," Dumbledore said gravely. He looked at his clock.

"Now though, I think its time for you to head to your dormitory though, Harry. I wish you goodnight."

Harry nodded and walked out with Goliath in his pocket. The little dog waved its paw at Dumbledore, making the old man smile. Harry quickly skipped down the stairs and began walking towards his dormitory.

After several minutes of walking down the dark halls of Hogwarts, he turned the corner to see a person sleeping in a corner of a hall. Harry walked over to the person. The person was a person his age and a Gryffindor. Harry sighed as he gently shook the person awake.

"Wha? Who?" the person asked.

"Hey, my name's Harry Potter. Who are you?" Harry asked. The fifth year rubbed his eyes and yawned a bit before answering.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," the person answered.

"What are doing out here Neville?" Harry asked.

"I was coming from detention with Snape but I can't remember the password. I've been waiting for a Professor or anyone but no one came yet."

"Well you can't stay here. Come with me," Harry said. He pulled Neville up easily. Harry began walking while Neville followed him.

"Harry, where are we going?" Neville asked.

"To the Hufflepuff dormitory," Harry said simply. Neville gaped.

"But Harry, I can't go there. I'm a Gryffindor. I mean I'm really grateful but-," Neville babbled.

"Neville. I doubt that Helga Hufflepuff herself would deny a friend from a warm soft bed. Hufflepuffs treat all people the same. I don't care what house or background you're from. You're a person in need. That's all," Harry explained.

Neville was silent after that and followed Harry to the Hufflepuff dormitory. They took several winding staircases down until they heard some yelling. Harry motioned for Neville to remain silent as they sneaked silently to the source of the yelling.

"You weak Mudbloods! Getting beaten up by Gryffindors then associating yourself with POTTER!"

Harry peeked around the corner and saw Selena, Samuel, Matthias, and Cheryl on the ground with several cuts and bruises. Terrence was standing up trying to shield his friends from Malfoy and several of his goons.

"Stay here Neville," Harry commanded. Neville nodded and watched as Harry boldly strode over to where the Slytherins were.

"What's wrong with them associating themselves with me Malfoy?" Harry asked loudly.

"POTTER! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just wondering why several first-years are getting beat up by their upperclassmen. You should be ashamed of yourselves! They look up to people like you," Harry said sternly.

"Hmph, that's the mudblood belief. We look after ourselves!" Malfoy said. "Since you like theses ickle firsties so much, I suppose your going to rescue them right?"

Harry cracked his knuckle. "Got that right Malfoy!"

"Well try it!" Malfoy said. "GET HIM!"

Neville watched wide-eyed as Harry swerved, ducked, and jumped as spells missed him. Harry grabbed Goyle and swung him around as a shield. He then threw him at Parkinson and slammed his fist into Crabbe's stomach. He grabbed Crabbe and threw him into Parkinson and Goyle. As a coup de grace, he jumped and stomped hard on Crabbe's back.

Malfoy took out his wand and began blasting curses at Harry. Harry had to throw up a Shield Charm but managed to corner Malfoy. He kicked Malfoy's arm and grabbed Malfoy's wand. Malfoy began stuttering in fear as Harry holstered both wands.

"Don't worry Malfoy, I'll use the Muggle way of beating your ass up," Harry said darkly. Harry began bobbing and weaving in a boxing manner. Malfoy watched in curious horror as Harry began bobbing faster. Then Harry slammed a left hook at Malfoy's jaw.

Malfoy stumbled in pain but was backed into a wall. Malfow threw his arms up in defense but Harry began punching his sides. Malfoy almost threw up as he felt two of his ribs break. He threw down his arms and was immediately pounded by rapid left-right hooks to the head. Harry literally mauled the young Malfoy heir like a beast possessed.

"Harry that's enough!" Neville cried. Neville grabbed Harry and pulled him away from the broken heir. Neville's eyes widened when he saw that Harry's knuckles were bleeding.

"Neville, in my robes, there's bandages. Can you wrap my hands?" Harry asked. Neville nodded. As Neville began wrapping Harry's hands, Harry examined the first years.

"Big Bro! Are you alright?" Cheryl asked. Harry nodded as he hugged his little sister. Terrence and Matthias were helping Selena and Samuel up. Harry sighed in sadness as he saw the bruises on Selene.

"Neville, grab Selene. I got Samuel. Can you three walk?" Harry asked. Cheryl and Matthias nodded. Terrence nodded but fell down. Harry whistled to Goliath. Goliath climbed out of Harry's pocket and grew to the size of a small horse. Harry placed Terrence on Goliath's back and made sure that Terrence wouldn't fall.

"What about the Slytherins?" Neville asked. Harry's green eyes flashed.

"Leave them, I didn't hurt them that badly," Harry said. He pulled Draco's wand and threw it at Draco's feet. "They can fix themselves."

"Alright Harry," Neville said.

The group followed Harry to the Hufflepuff dorm. Harry said the password and they all slid down to the common room. Harry gently picked up the tired first years and placed them in the various couches and armchairs of the room. He transfigured blankets and pillows for all of them.

"C'mon Neville. You can sleep in my bed," Harry said. Neville nodded and followed Harry to his dorm. Harry chuckled when he saw Hound in his bed, messily sprawled out and drooling. He pointed out a bed that was empty.

"You can sleep there tonight," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry. Thanks a lot," Neville said. Harry smiled softly and closed the door. He went down to the common room to where Cheryl was sleeping. He transfigured a mat beside the couch she was sleeping in and began sleeping.

In the morning, he felt himself being shaken awake. He looked up blearily to see the five Slytherins and Neville along with Hound.

"Morning guys. How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"A bit hungry actually," Hound said.

"You're always hungry," Harry said. "Anyway, does anyone know what today is?"

"Its Saturday bro," Terrence said. "We wanted you to come with us to the lake."

"C'mon big bro!" Cheryl said. Harry grinned.

"Alright alright. Let me just change okay?"

"Yay!" Cheryl and Selena cheered. Neville chuckled.

"You're a big softy aren't you?" Neville asked.

"And proud of it!" Harry declared.

Harry went up to the dormitory and quickly changed into jeans, t-shirt, and boots. In one of his boots, he stuck a Scottish dirk inside. He quickly whistled to Goliath and jumped down to the common room with Goliath bounding behind him. He raced past the group waiting for him.

"Hurry up slowpokes or we won't see the giant squid!"

Harry and the others raced down to the Great Hall and hurriedly grabbed some fruit, muffins, and bread. Neville went to sit with the Gryffindors while Hound sat down and began eating breakfast. Ginny and Daphne saw Harry racing out of the Great Hall accompanied by five first years. They looked at each other.

"Get some fruit, I'll get the muffins," Ginny said. Daphne nodded as she grabbed a couple of tangerines and bananas while Ginny grabbed a couple of muffins. They raced out the Great Hall after Harry.

Harry and the Slytherins sat at the bank of the lake under a shady tree as they ate breakfast. Harry laughed at a lame joke that Matthias had told him.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned and was glomped by Daphne and Ginny. Harry staggered and fell down by their weight.

"Hey girls. How are you doing?" Harry asked. Daphne giggled.

"Better now that I'm with you." Daphne said. She looked up and saw Terrence.

"Terrence? What are you doing here with my boyfriend?" Daphne asked

"Your boyfriend?" Ginny asked incredulously. Daphne turned to Ginny.

"Yes, my boyfriend."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "No he's my boyfriend!"

"No he's my boyfriend!" Daphne said as she grabbed one arm.

"Mine!" Ginny said as she grabbed Harry's other arm. It soon became a tug-o-war between the two girls with Harry.

"Um, Sis. Don't you think Harry should choose who he wants as a girlfriend," Terrence asked. Harry was mouthing thank you to Terrence in every language he knew while Ginny and Daphne were glaring at Terrence.

"I agree with Terrence," Harry said. Ginny and Daphne sighed as they let go of Harry. The two girls sat in front of Harry and waited for someone to speak.

"Big bro, who do you like better?" Cheryl asked.

"Neither of them," Harry said bluntly. Ginny and Daphne looked up in shock and horror while Matthias and Samuel were holding back Terrence.

"OI, CHOOSE ONE YOU BASTARD!" Terrence roared at Harry. Cheryl slapped Terrence.

"Don't call my brother a bastard!" Cheryl shrieked.

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed at the Slytherins. They stopped fighting and watched as Harry turned to Ginny and Daphne.

"Ginny. Daphne. I like both of you equally. You guys were my first friends here. If I had to choose between the two of you, I couldn't. Both of you hold a special place in my heart and I can never favor one over the other," Harry said earnestly.

Ginny wiped her eyes.

"That was beautiful," Daphne sobbed out.

"HARRY!" both girls shouted as they hugged Harry tightly.

"Ack! Air!"

* * *

"What happened here Poppy?"

"Well, Severus. Three of your students are fine. Only the minor bruises and cuts. Mr. Malfoy here is in critical condition," Madam Pomfrey explained. She motioned to a mummified Malfoy. Malfoy's left eye can be seen but his whole chest, neck, and head was wrapped in bandages.

"What is the extent of the damage?" Severus asked. Madam Pomfrey chewed on her lip.

"Mr. Malfoy is suffering from several fractured ribs, two broken ribs, and a fracture in his left eye socket. His eyeball has totally sunken in," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Do you know who did this?" Severus asked. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Apperently it was the Potter boy. The same boy who sent four Gryffindors up here beaten to a pulp. A certain Weasley was injured worse than all the others. He's here suffering from a broken jaw and left arm," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Then why don't you punish him?" Severus asked.

"I couldn't because I was busy treating them," Madam Pomfrey said. "You can make a complaint if you want Severus."

"Don't worry I will," Severus said as he stomped out of the Infirmary.

* * *

Hound belched loudly and grinned as he heard his burp echo in the empty hallway. He laughed in amusement and picked his teeth with a toothpick.

"Ah, 10 slices of bacon, three sunny side up eggs, and some buttered toast is the best breakfast sandwich you can have," Hound thought. As he passed by several closed classrooms, he stopped when he heard voices coming from one of them. He slowly placed his ear on the door and listened carefully at the voices inside.

"So, are we all in agreement?" a voice asked. Hound could hear murmurs of assent through the door.

"Don't you think this plan will make Harry angrier, Cho. I mean judging by the duel that Ron, Malfoy, and you lost, Harry must be extremely skilled and strong in not only European magic, but more," a voice spoke. Hound snickered and listened to the Cho.

"That was only by luck, Su Li," Cho said angrily

"I doubt it Cho," Su Li said. "He defeated you easily. Even after creating that humongous wall through Earth bending."

"Earth bending?" Hound whispered quietly.

"That's why we can't fight him straight on. Harry is too strong for any of us," Cho said. "However his weak spot is his friends. Especially Ginny and Daphne, so those are the ones we'll hold hostage."

There were murmurs of agreement. Hound shook his head and was contemplating on running to tell Harry when Su began speaking.

"I can't do this in good conscience," Su Li said. "I'm out. However, I'll say this. Once Harry finds out that you took his friends, his retribution will be terrible."

Hound nodded in agreement. He jumped back when the door opened. An asian girl around 5'4 came out. She had shoulder length hair and a gentle face marred by a scowl.

"Um, Su Li!" Hound called. Su Li turned to see Hound.

"Hound, right?" Su Li asked.

Hound shook his head. "What are the Ravenclaws planning?"

Su Li shrugged. "I'm not sure. Cho called the most skilled members of the Ravenclaw house to help her. The basic idea is to hurt Harry by kidnapping his friends."

Hound grabbed her hand. He didn't expect to be easily flipped in the air and slammed on the ground.

"What was that for?" Su Li asked as she placed a foot on Hound's head.

"I was trying to show you to Harry," Hound moaned weakly. Su Li made a small squeak in surprise.

"Sorry," Su Li said. She helped Hound to his feet. Hound leaned on her as he lead Su to Harry.

* * *

Harry and his group went back to the Great Hall where Snape was waiting for him.

"Potter, come to my office now!" Pr. Snape roared. "You six, back to your dorm!"

"Why Professor?" Daphne asked.

"Harry's guilty for attacking a prefect along with others," Sanpe said with a sneer.

"But Professor, he was doing that to protect us," Terrence said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Harry, all of us would be stuck in the Hospital Wing," Cheryl.

"But there is a difference in defense and overkill," Snape said silkily. "Now Mr. Potter, come to my office."

Harry shrugged and followed Snape. Snape glided (Yes, glided. How else does the robe float) to his office. Snape quickly barked out the password and entered his office. Harry followed Snape into his office. He smirked at the office.

"Dark, leaky dungeon. Check. Eerie green light. Check. Gross preserved organs in jar. Check. Yep, this is the stereotypical crazy scientist's lab," Harry thought.

"What are you smirking at Potter?! Get over here!"

Harry strode over to Snape's desk and sat down in a chair. Snape glared at Harry before pulling out a folder from his robes. He slapped the folder onto his desk. Harry noticed that the folder was labeled from the school hospital.

"Look at it Potter! Are you ashamed?!" Snape growled. Harry took the folder and opened it. Inside the folder was a full report of the injuries Harry had inflicted on the group of Slytherins. Goyle suffered from multiple jinxes. Pansy had several bruises. Crabbe had a fractured vertebra. Malfoy was by far the worse. He had several fractured ribs, two broken ribs, and a fracture in his left eye socket. Also his eyeball has totally sunken in. Harry shook his head for a bit before closing the folder.

"You asked if I'm ashamed Professor, right?" Harry asked. Snape nodded. "I am not ashamed at all for my actions against these bullies."

"Excuse me Potter? I wasn't asking. I'm demanding!" Snape bellowed, flecks of spit flying out. Harry didn't flinch a bit.

"If you ask any of the younger Slytherins, it was Malfoy's fault. I was just defending them as most of them were already beaten," Harry explained.

"However, the injuries you caused were far more extreme!" Snape countered. Harry shrugged.

"Oh well. No skin off my nose," Harry said. Snape's face blotched into several colors.

"DETENTION POTTER FOR THE NEXT MONTH!" Snape roared. Harry grimaced as he wiped his face clean of Snape's spit.

"Say it, don't spray it. Jeez louise, didn't you mother ever teach you that?" Harry said.

"OUT! OUT!" Snape bellowed. Harry smirked and avoided a Stinging Hex from Snape. He slammed the door shut and ran straight to the Great Hall. In the Great Hall, Ginny and Daphne were waiting along with the Matthias, Cheryl, Terrence, Selena, and Samuel. With them, Hound and a person he didn't recognize. Harry shrugged and slipped in between Daphne and Ginny.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Harry asked. As Ginny and Daphne hugged Harry, Harry gasped at Hound.

"Oh my God, you got a girlfriend!"

Hound was kicked off his chair by the girl sitting next to him. Harry chuckled as her face grew bright red. Hound groaned as he sat back on his chair and quickly gave Harry the bird. Harry snickered and turned back to the girl.

"So who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Su Li and I've come to warn you about Cho Chang," the girl said.

"Cho Chang? The most popular student of Ravenclaw?" Harry asked. Su Li nodded.

"The same one. Just like Malfoy and Weasley, she also holds a grudge against you and wants you to pay for the embarassment," Su Li said. Harry groaned in exasperation.

"Don't tell me, the cliche' "Ambush-In-The-Dark-Corridor-With-A-Bunch-Of-People" plan?" Harry asked. Su Li shook her head.

"No, after what happened with Malfoy and Weasley, she decided to hurt you in a roundabout way," Su Li explained. She nodded her head at Ginny and Daphne. Harry noticed this and sighed.

"She's going after Ginny and Daphne?" Harry asked.

"And the young Slytherins that you have befriended," Su Li said. "Its strange how you befriended the children of some of the most notorious Death Eaters."

Harry shrugged. "What can I say? You can't change your parentage. Its not right for the children to suffer for the sins of the parent."

Su Li nodded. "Yet in these hard times, many people forget common sense out of fear."

"Funny how common sense isn't all that common," Harry noted. Su Li giggled.

"Good one."

"Su Li, since you warned me, I assume that you will also become a target," Harry said. Su Li nodded. "So why don't you hang with us until its a bit safer."

"Are you sure?" Su Li asked. Harry nodded.

"I owe you for warning me so stay with us until this whole thing blows over," Harry said. Su Li smiled.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you," Harry said.

Su Li grinned and began talking with Hound. As Harry silently ate a sandwich, he was stunned how Hound and Su Li seemed to get along so well. Harry was distracted from his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. He quickly swallowed his last bite and turned to see Ginny and Daphne.

"So what was that all about?" Ginny asked.

"Some of the Ravenclaws have a grudge on me so they're going to come after you," Harry said.

"After us? Just to hurt you?" Daphne asked. Harry nodded.

"So keep together and stay out of deserted corridors. Stick around with Hufflepuffs and tell them that I wanted you to. They'll understand and help you."

"How can you trust the people of Hufflepuffs to such a degree?" Daphne asked. Harry pointed down the table at a large Hufflepuff.

"He's John Abernathy, a Hufflepuff beater on the quidditch team. I helped him with his training for several hours. Beside him is Bryce Faulk. If it wasn't for me, he would have failed Snape's potions quiz," Harry explained. Harry pointed to the other end of the table at a blond haired girl talking with a guy. "Those two are Terra Connelly and Lance Dougal. After some careful planning on my part, they're now a couple. ask any of their friends and they'll tell you that those two have never been happier."

"So alot of people in Hufflepuff owe you big time," Ginny summarized. Harry nodded.

"They'll help you since its widely known that you two are my closest friends," Harry said. "So trust the Hufflepuffs and you're brothers Fred and George too."

"Fred and George?" Ginny asked. "Why them?"

"Several reasons. They're the best brothers you have Ginny and would not refuse to help you if you needed their help. Second, they know the school better than anyone except Dumbledore and able to sneak you anywhere. Lastly, they are very good in dueling and could handle a gang of Malfoy's goons with little problem," Harry explained.

"Wow I didn't know your brothers are so talneted," Daphne said to Ginny.

"Neither did I."

Harry smiled. "So promise me you'll stay out of dark corridors and try not to get into any fights."

"Yes Master," Daphne said sarcastically. Ginny and Harry laughed.

"Harry! Cheryl won't give me back my wand!" Selena wailed. Harry turned to see Cheryl dodging Selena as she tried to tackle Cheryl. Harry sighed as he walked toward the two.

Ginny and Daphne watched as he skillfully managed the two girls with little problem and no hassle. Soon he also began playing exploding snap with the first years which ended into a giant dogpile with Harry on the bottom laughing.

"Wow, Harry will be a great father someday," Daphne said. Ginny nodded.

"I can see him and me with a large family one day in the future," Ginny mused.

"Not if I get him first," Daphne said.

"No cheating or love potions Greengrass," Ginny replied.

"May the best woman win," Daphne said and held out a hand. Ginny smirked before shaking it. Across the table, Hound and Su Li were looking at the pair with large grins.

"Interested in making a bet?" Hound asked.

* * *

In a nearby village of Hogsmeade, a large black dog bounded up on a hillside. It looked off to the direction of Hogwarts before howling at the moon. It then jumped off the hill and ran straight into the Shrieking Shack. The dog jumped through an open window and went straight down the basement of the house. The dog stopped then transformed into a middle-aged man. The man sighed as he made his way through the tunnel and out the roots of the Whomping Willow. He quickly froze the tree before staring up at the large castle of Hogwarts.

"Finally after 14 long years, I get to see little Harry," the man said. "Don't worry Lily, Uncle Sirius will look after you're baby boy. And Prongs, ol' Padfoot will show Harry how to be a Marauder!"

The man laughed before turning back into a large black dog and running straight to Hogwarts.


End file.
